


Drink me up

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Watersports, and they were ROOMMATES, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Jongho needs to pee while incapitated with his leg injury. Mingi offers him a solution.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Drink me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoshotrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/gifts).



> HOW did this end up being 1.3k???? 
> 
> I blame this entirely on twoshotrobot, it's your fault, take responsibility
> 
> Sorry for the very original title, I'm bad at them if you couldn't tell

There was a lot of struggles that came with having a leg in a cast – not being able to dance, not being able to wash properly, the pitying looks the others gave him. But one of the worst things was sleeping in the upper bunk and having the urge to use the bathroom once he was already up there. The amount of time and pain that went into climbing up and down led to him obsessively going to the bathroom before bed time and forcing himself to hold until he thought he couldn’t in the morning, when he didn’t want to get out of bed yet. 

Which is why when he wakes up in the middle of the night with a full bladder urgently begging him to _please just go to the bathroom_ he goes through all five stages of grief when he realizes there’s no way he can ignore this and fall back asleep and he has to go through the hassle of climbing off the bed, walking all the way to the bathroom and then climbing back in, effectively eliminating any sleepiness still clinging to his body and then he’ll have to lay there, trying to force himself to go back to sleep, feeling guilty because there is no way his struggle with the ladder won’t wake Mingi up.   
He doesn’t want to get out, squirms where he lays hoping to somehow will the need to pee away but it doesn’t work. He whines, punching his duvet lightly in frustration and tries to convince himself to just get it over with and begin the climb down the ladder before he needs to go so bad, he just pees himself before he reaches the toilet. 

“Jongho?” 

“Oh shit, did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” 

He really is, he doesn’t like waking Mingi up like this, knows that the older man worries about him, feels bad when he sees how much Jongho struggles climbing up into the top bunk.

“Are you okay?” Mingi asks and Jongho’s heart pangs with regret at the worry in Mingi’s voice.

“Don’t worry, I just need to pee really bad.”

There’s no response from Mingi for a bit and Jongho is starting to think he fell asleep again when he hears rustling and then the top of Mingi’s head pops up near him.

“Do you need help?” 

“It’s okay, hyung, I can climb down myself, it’s not that, I just don’t feel like leaving my bed because it’s going to be so hard to fall asleep afterwards.”

Mingi is staring at him weird and it’s hard to guess what he’s thinking, especially when it’s so dark in the room.

“I’m just-“ Mingi bites his lip awkwardly “I was thinking-“ he sighs

Jongho feels the awkwardness practically wafting off Mingi and he sits up in his bed slightly, propping his back against the headboard “…yes?”

“ _Youcouldjustpissinmymouthsoyoudon’thavetogetup_.”

“I- What?” 

There’s no way he heard that right. Mingi mumbled it too fast and quiet, surely he didn’t just tell Jongho he could just piss in his mouth.

“You know, uhm, I could just… drink it?” 

He can see Mingi’s embarrassed smile as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Right, he heard that right. It was too early for him to think about it too much, especially since his bladder reminded him how much he needs to go yet again.

“What… What would you get out of it?” he asks instead because he needs to know if Mingi’s doing it just because or if he expects something else out of it.

“I just-“ Mingi looks like he really wishes he could just take his words back “Look, do you want me to do it or not?”

Jongho really has to go now and needs to know if he has to climb down or not so he just gives up on trying to find out Mingi’s motivation for offering to drink his piss. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

“Okay. Just… don’t expect me to return the favor, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Mingi looks eager, eyes fixated down approximately where Jongho’s crotch would be, licking his lips in anticipation before he’s climbing up the ladder up into Jongho’s bunk, careful to put his weight on the bed and not Jongho’s body.

Jongho scoots upon the bed, pushing the duvet to the side and bending his healthy leg in the knee to make more space for Mingi.   
The reality of the situations hits him then and he thinks about backing out, telling Mingi that he’ll just go to the bathroom, even if it means pain for him. But Mingi looks excited, like this is something he’s been waiting for for ages and Jongho can’t bring himself to speak those words out loud, so he just sighs, looking into Mingi’s eyes as he moves his hands towards the waistband of his pajama pants, making sure this is what Mingi truly wants. 

He silently counts to three in his head and then pulls his pants halfway down, desperately looking everywhere but his penis or Mingi. 

“Can I? Um.” 

He looks down at Mingi, forcing himself to keep calm to hear what Mingi has to say. Instead, the older man just gestures awkwardly with a hand near Jongho’s cock, silently asking if he can touch him with his hand.

“Sure,” his throat feels dry as he says that and he has to clear it to continue “do what you need to do.”

“Okay…” 

This is extremely awkward and Jongho is already dreading their interaction after all this goes down. How will he be able to look into his dear hyung’s eyes after he pissed in his mouth? 

Mingi grabs his cock after few seconds of hesitation, bending down close to it and carefully placing it in his mouth, taking more than half the length of Jongho’s soft cock in, humming to let Jongho know it’s okay to let go now.

It’s way harder than one would think. Forcing himself to piss while half-lying in bed, cock enveloped in the warmth of his roommate’s mouth, about to go down his throat. It’s a lot to take in and Jongho’s not sure if he can actually let go, even though his bladder is practically pounding with the need to be released. 

He takes a couple deep breaths, trying to calm himself down enough to finally relax and let go. What pushes him over the edge is Mingi’s hand, _the one not holding up Jongho’s limp cock up in his mouth_ , gently pressing on Jongho’s tummy, right where his bladder is.

He gasps and lets go, piss slowly starting to stream from his cock and down Mingi’s mouth. No matter what he said to himself in the beginning, he can’t tear his eyes away from Mingi’s blissed out face, eyes closed, almost looking like he’s smiling, as he swallows the hot bitter piss Jongho’s filling his mouth with. 

It’s a lot. Jongho really needed to go so the stream doesn’t stop too easily. Mingi doesn’t seem bothered with the amount of urine Jongho’s forcing down his throat, contently gulping down mouthful after mouthful of Jongho’s piss like it’s a delicious beverage. Jongho does his best to keep his stream slower, to not overwhelm Mingi but he slips up once, forcing a stronger stream for a bit, watching as Mingi can’t keep all of it in his mouth, a dribble leaking out the corner of his mouth and down his chin. 

All of this is a lot, makes Jongho breathe heavily and he looks to his own hand, grasping the bed sheet tightly. 

He finally finishes after well over a minute of pissing, clearing his throat to let Mingi know he can pull off now. Mingi gives a little nod, lips still tight around the head of Jongho’s cock, suckling a little to get any leftover drops in Jongho’s slit and pulls off, licking over the corner of his mouth as far as his tongue can reach, cheeks obviously flushed red even through the darkness of the room. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, tucking Jongho’s cock back into his pants and pulling the blanket back over him before climbing down the ladder to his own bed, just like nothing happened.

“Yeah… Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to apologize for this if that's what you were expecting
> 
> I have twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
